Silver Nexus
by Datenma
Summary: Can the love of a demon and angel survive through Heaven and Hell? Yaoi! (IsaacxIvan and FelixxPicard) Japanese names used.
1. Prologue

**Silver Nexus**

**By:** Datenma

**Warning:** Shounen-ai.

**Summary:** Can the love of a demon and angel survive through Heaven and Hell?

**Disclaimer: **I own them!

Alex: …No. You do not :holds a gun up to Datenma's head: Now, do it properly.

A gun does not scare me! I own

Alex:cocks gun:

Nothing! Nothing do I own, that I do not! I do not own Golden Sun! Or the characters, alas. You should know by now what would happen if I did. :foams at the mouth at the idea:

**Author Note:** Because I think that Ivan can be more evil than we give him credit for…and my muse was in a perfectly raunchy mood when this came to mind. I blame his lover:whomps Seth: Bad demon! Very bad demon!

Read and Review please! No flames. I swear, one flame and I am going to sic Okami on the flamer and it will not be pretty:evil laugh:

**Prologue**

"Prince! Your Highness, please answer me!" Picard walks through the wide, empty marble halls of the kingdom of Heaven, searching for his young charge. The teen had disappeared during his lessons early that morning, saying he wanted to go out for a breath of fresh air and Picard had not seen him since. He swore that the prince would be the death of him one of these days. His father would never forgive him if anything happened to the young prince while he was under his watch, and more importantly, Picard would not forgive himself if anything bad happened to the young prince. Yes, of course, he came before the king, the fat, stupid, head-stuck-up-his-ass king. Just thinking about the ignorant man annoyed him to no ends and it was very hard to get someone like Picard annoyed, but once the damage was done…

Picard pauses as he reaches the throne room, the golden doors slightly ajar as two familiar voices drift through the crack and to his waiting ears. "In his current mental state, the prince is in no position to receive the throne. He is too…laidback. All he wishes to do is go to the human world, sit around and read those books he loves so much." That is Queen's voice. Picard easily caught 'the human world' in the sentence and hurries past the throne room to go look for the prince in the human world.

In the Demon World, Garcia was not having much luck finding his own charge. He paces in front of the young prince's room, pausing ever so often to tap his foot on the stone floor before turning around and walking in front of the door, stopping once he reaches the other side. "Your Highness! I know you are around here somewhere so you had better show yourself before I inform your sister of your behavior! A prince should not carry himself in such a manner! What would your parents say if they were alive to see you now?" He might as well be talking to the stonewall in front of him, at least then he would have made more progress at trying to get it to listen to him and the wall did not move around constantly as the young prince did.

"Argh! Where could he possibly have run off to this time?"

Deep violet eyes lit up as they caught a glare in the bright sunlight beaming down on them. The owner of those innocent, soulful eyes lifts a lightly tanned hand to his forehead, protecting his eyes from the harsh summer sun, looking up at the clear, beautiful sky blue sky. He loved this time of the year, when the human world was thriving with new life, nothing like his home world. The immortals were all so boring and dead; it was like living with a bunch of old fogies. All they wanted to do was talk to him about his lessons and what a great ruler he would make one day.

He did not want any of that. Far from it, in fact. All he wanted from life was to stay in the human world and just relax. Life was too complicated for anything else and he was still too young to think of things too seriously. The queen would have none of that, of course. She wanted him to take his studies as seriously as he possibly could and she always pushed him to the breaking point. Which was probably why he had snuck away from the castle early in the morning to ditch his lessons and go to the human world for a couple of hours. They probably would not miss him much anyway.

…However, there was still the matter of his guardian. The older man would probably snap at him, tell him how worried he had been, that some demon could have found him while he was alone and tried to take advantage of his innocence.

He smiles at the thought of his guardian freaking out on him. He was surprised that he had not died from the stress of it all.

The prince turns his eyes away from the bright sky and looks around at the wide-open field of spring green grass. He really could get used to being in a peaceful place such as this, the only thing he had to worry about was that it was neutral territory and both angels and demons could venture there. He would have to be on his guard, though, from the looks of it, there was no another soul around for miles.

The same innocent violet eyes that once looked up at the bright sun now fell upon a sparkling azure lake, perfectly reflecting the sky above it. He was about to make his way towards it but his eyes fall upon something else. More of a **someone** else, actually. A young man with tousled, sandy blonde hair and even from this distance, he could see that man's calm, pale blue eyes. He is dressed in all white, pale hands slipped into pockets as he leans over the lake, staring down at his reflection.

An evil smirk crossed the prince's lips. An angel. Well, while he was in the human world, no one said he could not have a little bit of fun. With that thought in mind, he starts to walk down the hill to where the angel stands at the water's edge.

**TBC**

Read and review please.


	2. Temptation

**Silver Nexus**

**By: **Datenma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun. So sad.

**Warning:** **Yaoi**! Can you believe it? If you do not like the idea of two guys together 1: you are very stupid :smiles innocently: and 2: you really should not be reading this.

Read and Review please! No flames, constructive criticism is always welcome, though.

**Chapter 1:** Temptation

Picard lands gracefully at the edge of a cliff, a gentle gust of spring air blowing back his long, azure locks. This would be the first time he crossed over to the human world. He was perfectly happy where he was and he did not wish things to change because he would not know how to react if things were to change, he had grown accustomed to the way things were now, even the young prince running away on occasion.

Now that he was in the human world, he could easily see why his charge stole away to the fields so often. They carried a beauty of their own, a beauty Heaven would never know. It was so much more alive, though he could not see anyone around. Or so he thought. From behind him, there comes the sound of a small bird chirping in a tree. He turns around and spots it easily, its beautiful crimson feathers glittering in the golden sunlight drifting through the breaks in the tree branches.

A soft, enchanted smile crosses his lips as he continues to watch it sitting there, singing a short tune. It was almost mournful, soft, sweet, and pure with innocence, conveying so many emotions in a short range of chirps and tweets. It touches his heart in the most intimate way and he suddenly feels…very lonely. Biting on his bottom lip to keep from whimpering, fighting back the tears that threaten to wet his eyes, he turns away from the bird, thinking that would help, but the song still taunted him, reminding him of something he has tried so hard to not think about.

He spreads his white-feathered wings out wide behind him and takes a step off the cliff, falling slowly, his robes flying up around him. As he nears the ground, he flaps his wings a couple of times, slowing his descent just enough so that he could land was the same grace he composes himself with most of the time.

He breathes a sigh, releasing the breath he had been holding. His wings disappear in a flurry of white feathers, catching on the wind and lifting into the air before they have the chance to even brush against the soft green grass. Golden eyes lock onto the individual feathers as they twirl about in the wind and for a moment, he wondered how far the wind would carry them.

He cuts his hands around his mouth and takes a breath, preparing himself to call for the young prince. His voice dies in his throat as he spots a dark shadow streaking across the field. It was not his prince, the prince never wore dark colors, they were forbidden to angels. The figure was moving about, as if searching for something as well.

His first instinct should have been to run but for some reason he just stood there, frozen. He knows that he should run. Look for the prince. Be anywhere but in plain sight of the demonhe could be nothing but a demonHe knows what angels do to demons, just for fun. He swallows nervously at the thought but still he cannot move an inch. All he can do is stare and pray that the figure does not spot him, though how that feat would be managed is something he can never know, he is, after all, a blot of white and blue standing out amongst all this green.

Maybe if he stands still enough…

Damn. He spots him. What was he expecting? Some sort of miracle? That the man would not have seen him? Would have kept walking? He would rather kiss Alex.

He could now make out fine details in the man's features. The calm, warm russet eyes that seemed to speak volumes without even trying, the tousled hair drawn back by a bit of red ribbon. Picard found himself entranced by the man, though he would probably never admit to that fact aloudto himself was one time but to others?

He stops in front of him, blinking at the dazed look he was receiving. He was seriously contemplating just leaving without asking the man if he had seen the person he was looking for, but he was growing more agitated by the second. He waves a hand in front of Picard's face, trying to catch his attention that way, since he had already tried clearing his throat but to no avail. "Hello? Shouldn't angels be a bit more cautious than this?"

Picard jumps at the voice and staggers backwards, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment. He really was not paying attention. He did not even notice that the man was standing so close. This was the first time he had ever been alone with a demon and this was the closest he had ever been to a demon. It was unnerving and he was not sure what he should do with himself. All his teachings were tossed out the window now that he was standing so close to a real demon.

"Um…" Was all he could force out. The demon gives him a tired look, lifting one eyebrow. He blinks at him again before turning and starting to walk away. "W-wait!" Picard claps his hands to his mouth. Why had he asked him to wait? He should be gladecstatic eventhat the demon was starting to walk away. So why…?

The demon turns around slowly to face him again. "…Yes? What is it? I do not have time to waste. I am looking for someone." Picard lowers his hands in surprise, not dropping them at his sides quickly, just doing it slowly.

"Me too." He says before he could stop himself, "I-I'm looking for someone as well." The demon stares at him for a moment, not sure what to stay to this. A few thoughts came to mind, one of which he was not too pleased with. He actually found the angel…attractive. Perhaps it was his golden eyes, warm and as bright as the sunmaybe more so…they were something he had never seen before. He did not have time for himself, though. The prince came first. The prince always came first.

""""""""

When the violet eyed boy reaches the angel, he was still standing by the water but this time he was studying the reflection of the sky. He was completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone standing behind him but he would not be that way for long.

The slighter of the two steps on the twig and the angel spins around, pale blue eyes flying open in surprise. He did not expect to meet anyone in the human world, especially not here. He usually came here, to get away from his parents and the responsibilities that they force on him.

His eyes widen more when he that this person must be a demon, no angel would wear all black, it was forbidden. The angel laughs nervously, "I'm sorry, did you want to stand here?" He is about to leave but the dark one reaches out and grabs his wrist, stopping him. The angel swallows back a panicked gasp and turns to look at him again.

The violet eyed boy smirks, "Don't go yet. I just got here." The angel swallows again, not sure what he should do. Running into a demon was not commonplace, though it was not unheard of, it just did not happen all the time and he had never been told what he should do if he ever met a demon while he was in the human world. Now he was frozen with a mixture of emotions. Fear, shock, and more than just a little bit of curiosity. He did have to admit that there was something about the demon that intrigued him.

"I thought that angels were supposed to be very hospitable and I am feeling particularly lonely at the moment." The angel blushes at this. No one had ever spoken to him in such a manner, people were either too respectful or too frightened at what he would do to them later. He was so caught off guard that his mouth went on autopilot and spoke for him or attempted to.

"What do you mean by that?" His eyes follow the demon's as he lowers himself to his knees before the angel. His mind completely shut off at that point, even if he wanted to, he would not have been able to figure out what the demon was doing until the last moment.

"If you don't know…I think it will be better if I showed you." Still smirking, his fingers found the bindings of the angel's pants and started to undo them, the angel still staring at him in shock.

"""""""

Garcia nods to Picard. The angel had just finished explaining to the demon what was happening with his prince and why he was in the human world in the first place. "I see, so it appears that we are in the same predicament. I suppose both of our princes have a tendency of causing us more trouble than they are probably worth."

Picard smiles, laughing softly. For some reason, he was comfortable around the demon, though he probably should not be letting his guard down, or even talking to him for that matter. "Ah, but my prince is worth it. He puts up with more than he has to and he has never once complained about it. It is sort of selfish of him, when you think about it, though. It means I have to worry about him more than I would normally worry about someone."

Garcia studies him carefully for a moment before turning away, looking out across the field. "Sounds a little like my prince."

"It seems that we have more in common than most people would think." The demon nods in agreement but does not turn to face Picard. He frowns slightly but covers it up easily enough. "Perhaps we could be of use to each other." At this, Garcia turns and gives him a look that is a cross between anger and curiosity. Picard picks on the anger first. He waves his hands in front of himself defensively, taking a step back. "That is to say, we could help each other to find them. I've never been to the human world before so I would not know where to find my prince."

The demon folds his arms in front of his chest and stares at the angel who shifts around nervously under the unrelenting gaze. "You certainly are a strange angel. Most angels that I have met either run from me in fear or try to attack me." He shakes his head, "And asking me to help you find your prince…? That is also like condemning him to death. Do not think we are allies just because we have a common goal. You are an angel and I am a demon, please understand that if I do see your prince, I am going to have to kill him."

"Ah, but that would only be if we were at war." Says Picard with a smile. His prince could handle himself in a battle regardless of the situation. "At the moment, there is a truce between Heaven and Hell. You could be punished severely if you were to break such a pact by harming His Highness." Garcia shrugs his shoulders.

"I would also be praised as a hero among the demons for killing the prince of Heaven."

"Would you be willing to do something like that…? It would start another war between Heaven and Hell."

"Things have been too peaceful around here lately." Though, he had to admit, he did like the peace and quiet, even if things were becoming more than just a little monotonous. Even the queen was beginning to grow more and more predictable by the day.

Picard laces his fingers together behind his back and leans forward, smiling up at Garcia, "I can tell that you don't mean that." The demon lost his composure at this but Picard was not through surprising him. "My name is Picard, who are you?"

"…Garcia." The angel laughs, suddenly feeling a boost of confidence at the demon's uncertainty. He was not a bad guy after all. Picard quickly links arms with him and pulls him forward.

"Come on, Garcia, we can help each other find our princes." Garcia stares at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Hey! I didn't agree to anything yet…" He trails off when he suddenly feels the presence of his prince. It was faint so he was not nearby but he also was not alone. He was with an angel. "All right, I'll help you." He takes the lead, pulling Picard along behind him.

"""""""

The angel's breath became labored as the demon took him into his mouth. He felt his knees buckle under him, his weight suddenly too much for him to support by himself. He reaches back behind him and his hand touches the cool, smooth bark of a tree. He had not even noticed that there was a tree so close to him but now he was very thankful for it being there.

"We…shouldn't be doing this…" He breathes, leaning back heavily against the tree. The demon smiles around him but ignores him, continuing with what he was doing. "_Please_…we don't even…_ha_…know each other…" He could not think past that, he was just saying whatever managed to get to his lips.

…Lips. That was not a good thought. He bites down on his bottom lip. The demon's lips were warm and wet, the movements he was performing were maddening and he knew that he would not be able to last much longer if things continued the way they were going. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this was wrong, that he should push the demon away and fight, or at least run, but his body would not respond to the warning voice, or maybe it was responding a little too well to the demon's touch.

Those warm, torturing lips left him all too soon, though. The angel snaps his head down to look at the demon, only to see that he is smiling up at him, almost waiting for their eyes to lock. He blushes at the look in those violet eyes but he could not seem to turn away from him.

The demon reaches up with a too gentle hand and entangles their fingers together, pulling him down into a sitting position. "It was not that bad, was it?" The demon leans forward and brings their lips together before the angel can say anything. He moans into the kiss, tasting himself on the demon's tongue as the demon slips his tongue into the angel's mouth.

He was probably taking his little game too far but now that he was here, sitting between the angel's legs, he could not seem to stop himself. There was just something about the angel…

He breaks the kiss, tossing his hair back out of his eyes to see a little better. The sweat on his face was making his hair stick to his forehead and cheeks. "Why are you…doing this…?" The angel asks once he catches his breath or at least finds his voice.

"Are you complaining?" The demon smirks up at him, a blush crossing the angel's pale cheeks.

"It's not that—" The demon lifts himself onto his knees and starts to undo the fastenings on his pants, pulling them down over his hips once he had the laces undone.

"Then shut up." The angel lets out an indignant grunt as the demon pushes him back against the tree roughly. He maneuvers himself over the angel and lowers himself, flinching visibly. It hurt more than he expected it to but he could deal with it. He straddles the angel's thighs as he waits for himself to stretch around him. His own breathing becomes more ragged, and he lifts his hands to the angel's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"_Un_…" The angel closed his eyes as the slighter man lowered himself onto him but now he opens one eye cautiously, taking a careful look at the demon's innocent face. Against his better judgment, the angel reaches out carefully and cradles the demon's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. Once he does, he brings their lips together, in attempts to take the demon's mind off the pain.

TBC 

Well, that's it for the first chapter :is currently hiding under a bucket: I hope it was good…Read and review please.


End file.
